Your New Home
by missvicious
Summary: FUTURE M!Soubi takes Ritsuka in. Soubi finds himself with a roomate that makes him hard. WUT SMUTT WILL ENSUE! take a peek. warnings inside
1. The Decision

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Loveless. Obviously.**

**LIMES AHEAD! YOU WERE WARNED!!!!!**

**-oh and bondage, s&m, and other kinkieness. you were DEFINATELY! warned-**

**RATED: MA.**

This is a story now one-shot and will be updated and finished hopefully before break is over-within this and the next week. So STAY TUNED!

_MY FIRST FIC!! SO DONT BE PICKY KAY?!?! AND REVIEW PLEASE!!_

ritsuka-14

soubi-idk 23? wutever years he started as plus 2. XD sorry i can't remember

(semei is out of the picture )

------------------------------------------------

"soubi?" Ritsuka called weakly.

Opening the door to his apartment Soubi stood in shock. Standing-more like struggling to stay on two feet- was Ritsuka, in the worst condition Soubi has ever seen. A bare left arm lined with thick dripping streaks of blood hanging limp was just the beginning of it. The rest of the injuries were unknown due to the thin dress shirt-which looked oddly familiar- that covered the rest of his top half, the right sleeve intact. From the looks of it the damage seemed to be restricted to Ritsuka's upper body, despite the odd limpness of his pigeon-toed stance favoring his right leg. Waves of pain looked to be searing through him weakening even his ability to move his blood-caked face into any expression including the act of opening his eyes. _Must get Ritsuka out of those soaking clothes and tend to his wounds_ were Soubi's first thoughts after taking a few seconds to examine the boy.

Not knowing where he was hurt, Soubi lifted the boy gently into his home newlywed style. All the while, Ritsuka showed only one sign of life-the heaving of his chest. He was taking small but noticeable breaths.

Gliding quickly to the small bedroom of his and laid his patient on the bed. The tattered shirt that had formerly belonged to himself-before Ritsuka stole it to sleep in- was easily discarded; as where the bloodied flannel pants.

Soubi raced to the bathroom and started up a bath for the boy. Sprinting back to what Soubi forbid himself to think of as his sacrifice's death bed, he swiftly picked him up and carried him to the bath.

Bathing Ritsuka was quite easy. There was far less damage than there had appeared to be, but it was still tremendous. Ritsuka's angelic face was interrupted with red welts and deep scratches all matching those scattered down the his torso. Along with the scratches were bite marks around his neck that were obviously too deep for anyone's pleasure. His left arm had 4 large wounds routing a valley of welts down to the wrist-Soubi bet the tool used to make these was a fork-and a sharp one at that. His right arm was nearly untouched except for the peculiar bruise matching one on his other wrist. Soubi knew this bruise well...he was bound with something at a point during his beating. Most likely the restraint was a chain-the bruises were oval and uneven_. Oh my dear Ritsuka...why do you let your mother do this to you. If only you knew life living with others than her, then you would know it is not right. _Just as he wrapped Ritsuka up in a towel and cradling him close Soubi had the perfect idea! Ritsuka could move in with him! He didn't care about the boy's mother. He knew damn well she would even think about calling the police after what she'd done. It was a wonderful plan.

Soubi smiled down to his unconscious love cradled in his strong arms. After Ritsuka was recovered there would only be one large obstacle left. Getting him to agree to the plan.

Though, Soubi made up his mind that whether Ritsuka liked it or not, he was living with him. Even if he had to tie him to the bed-which was appealing for other reasons completely.

Soubi returned to the bedroom and placed Ritsuka on the clean blanket while maneuvering around him to change the sheets spotted thick and thin with the boy's blood to a fresh, clean set.

After that chore was done, he clad his soon-to-be roommate in his most comfortable button down shirt and boxers he could find and tended to his wounds with more care than even a loving mother could give...

Attempts to feed Ritsuka with soup, milk, and water all failed. He was out cold. Soubi gave up and laid next to Ritsuka watching him as long as he could...

--------------

"s-so..bi...mmmm...i-i-..." Ritsuka trailed off dreaming and also waking up Soubi with the faint call of his name.

Soubi opened his eyes slowly to find the one and only Ritsuka cuddling into him clutching his chest and soundly asleep. _What a peaceful sight-despite all of the bandages. It will be more of a joy when he is well and happily complies to sleep here with me._

Thirty minutes passed and Soubi craned his neck with ease to look at the clock beside the bed. At that moment at 10:17 Ritsuka awoke with a yawn, and asked groggily "Eh, what day is it?"

"Friday. Ritsuka, do you know where you are?" Soubi wondered, concerned why the boy wasn't in shock. He sat up against the wall that posed as the backboard for his bed, pulling Ritsuka into his lap to cradle him.

"...n-n-o. I don't think so, but you're here so it must be somewhere safe." Ritsuka replied slowly, resting his head against Soubi's strong chest.

"You are in my apartment alone with me. I hope that is ok. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Soubi asked.

"...sort of...I don't remember if you answered your door...or anything after that..."Ritsuka mumbled softly, ashamed of the fact he knew everything that took place before that. He quickly added with a sleepy smile, "and it's fine being here with just you."

"I did answer the door and quickly cleaned you up and put you to bed." he paused ignoring the smiling statement.

He sternly continued holding the boy's chin up to look at him, "Tell me what happened to you yesterday? Did your poor excuse for a mother do this?"

Ritsuka was thankful for Soubi's rescue but became teary eyed at the emotionless stern face he looked into. He didn't want to tell him it was indeed his mother. It wasn't her fault that she had a bad temper. Ritsuka had finally accepted himself and started avoiding her as much as possible, instead he went out with Soubi to eat, play, and make memories.

"..." Ritsuka sighed, Soubi's persistence didn't let up.

"Yeah...I remember." he softly admitted.

"BUT IM NOT GOING TO TELL YOU, SOUBI! SO DON'T TRY AND MAKE ME!" He yelled, making Soubi jump and immediately turning his face from Soubi's to pout.

An amused look replaced the lecturing one on Soubi's face.

"Oh Ritsuka, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's alright with me because it's never going to happen again." Soubi smiled, confusing his companion.

Burrowing his brows in confusion Ritsuka asked, "How do you know that's true? It could happen anyday...I do live with her..." he trailed of looking away in the distance.

"I know because you don't live with her anymore. Your new home is safe and still permits you to attend school. Though...I'm not sure if you'll have a curfew or not yet..." Soubi pretended to be in deep thought about the curfew subject, smirking to himslef.

Still confused Ristuka replied sarcastically, "And where would this 'new home' be, huh?"

"You're in it. Since you already said it was safe..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ritsuka questioned loudly confused at what way in hell he was ever going to be able to stay with Soubi...no matter how much he wanted to.

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Moving Time

Disclaimer: I do not own **Loveless**...what big surprise eh? XD hehe

**RE: LIMES AHEAD--(in later chapters!)--YOU WERE WARNED!!!!!**

**-oh and bondage, s&m, and other kinkieness. you were DEFINATELY! warned-**

**RATED: MA.**

This is a story NOT! a one-shot and will be updated and finished hopefully before break is over-within this and the next week. So STAY TUNED!----

**_THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE THEM DEARLY!_**

**_SO PLEASE. KEEP EM COMING! _;-) 8D**

-----------------------

_CATCH UP!: bleh so Ritsuka and Soubi are talking almost fighting about Ritsuka staying in Soubi's apartment because his mom beats him into oblivion wayyy too much. ok? 0.o ok _

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Ritsuka questioned loudly, confused at what way in hell he was ever going to be able to stay with Soubi...no matter how much he wanted to.

"I'm talking you living with me. Whether you like it or not, I will not allow you to be ambushed by your wretched when you choose to not defend yourself. Thus, you are my new roomie!" Soubi smiled big and earnestly pulling Ritsuka into a big old-fashioned bear hug!

"What? LIVE WITH YOU? BUT-t...but it can't work..." Ritsuka yelled pushing Soubi away but failing, sinking into sincere thought about the subject. _Is it possible? Can this really been happening? I mean I l-l-lo...like Soubi...but... Well... he seems so overjoyed by this... and my mom has been a lot worse lately... I'm just not sure..._

"What can't work?" Soubi asked sweetly still hugging the now un-struggling Ritsuka.

Ritsuka thought for a moment then answered softly, "Well what about all my clothes and computer and stuff?"

Soubi let up his hold so he could gaze down at the boy while answering, "We'll just take a couple trips and gather it all up. We can leave a sweet note and whatever else you want behind. Ok? Because even if it isn't-" Soubi began to lecture but Ritsuka interrupted-much unlike himself- and in an odd, soft still shocked voice, "that sounds good...when do I move in?"

_WHOA! DID I JUST SAY THAT? This all seems so fake, like it's all from the movies or something! _Ritsuka's solemn face turned to an honest smile. _Well I don't think Soubi is going to let me out of this, so I guess I'll just make the best of it. Who knows maybe it'll all turn out ok, he did say I'm still attending school... Wait a minute this is ALREADY different. I'm being what Katsuko-sensei calls optimistic...it feels so weird...but in a good way. Hmmm._ sigh _Soubi's warm._

"Ritsuka? Hellooo" Soubi mocked him making Ritsuka snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking. What were you saying?" Ritsuka asked with a slight smile on his cute little face.

"Do you want to move in toady Ritsuka? It _is_ Friday and you aren't going to school. As your new self-elected guardian, I'll call the school to excuse you, so you can stay here and rest." _Rest well Ritsuka I can't wait until your better. Then all the fun will begin..._

"Okay..." Ritsuka thought a moment unsure of what he wanted to say, "Oh yeah! Will you make me some breakfast-in-bed first though, I'm super hungry?" he finished with a wagging tail and a truly bright smile.

"Of course Ritsuka. Your say is my command. Is that an order?" Soubi asked, pleased that Ritsuka had settled into the idea of living with him.

"Um. DUH!" Ritsuka giggled, making Soubi a little too stimulated-if you know what I mean. Soubi quickly got up and softly set Ritsuka on the bed, covering him with the sheets. A quick sentimental kiss to Ritsuka's forehead and Soubi was out of there, hiding the hardness he wasn't sure if Ritsuka was aware of or not.

--------15 minutes laterrrr

"mmmmmm. This is delicious Soubi! Thank you." Ritsuka mumbled in between bites of the most wonderful tasting breakfast he'd ever had.

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like it." Soubi smiled, taking a bite of his own meal, while sitting next to Ritsuka on the bed.

For the rest of the day Soubi to trips gathering all the items on a list Ritsuka had made for him. Ritsuka went back on just the last trip to make sure he had everything he wanted and to leave a note he had written for his mom. It read:

_Dear mom,_

_I know you missed the old Ritsuka so I'm helping you deal with the new one (who's staying) by leaving you. I'm sorry things had to end this way. Maybe someday..._

_I love you,_

Ritsuka 

Ritsuka then quickly packed up a few things he forgot about and headed back to his new home with Soubi.

------------When They Got Back To The Apartment...

Soubi couldn't believe all the stuff Ritsuka had crammed into his little bedroom. Piles of clothes, 5 or 6 boxes, many bags, and a computer filled the whole "living room" designated area in his apartment. So he set to putting things away in the dresser he now shared with Ritsuka and closets, bathroom, and any other storage place he could find. Soubi told Ritsuka of the places he could put his things and Ritsuka told him where he wanted everything, then Soubi put it away. Simple but very time consuming.

Tired and hungry Soubi and Ritsuka retired to the couch to rest a bit before getting some food to fuel them enough to make it to through the evening.

"Ritsuka, I'll change your bandages and then you should rest while I make dinner." Soubi suggested in a more matter-of-fact manner.

"Ok. I'm so tired..."Ritsuka more like sighed than said, falling into unconsciousness.

Soubi smiled at the cute little kitten laying next to him on his sofa. He admired his beauty and noticed how much he had grown. His hair was now longer and his skinny frame had a slight muscular tone to it. To add to that, Soubi noted that when they stand, Ritsuka reaches his chin. _Mmmm, a shorter distance for me to reach to kiss him._ _I probably shouldn't be thinking that, but damn he's so adorable._

Soubi gathered up Ritsuka and carried him to the bedroom where he laid him on the bed to change his bandages. He took Ritsuka's sweatshirt off as well as shirt. _I'm lucky he knows I'm just changing his bandages or he'd freak if he woke up with me taking off his shirt. But... this is such a wonderful opportunity... oh never mind he has so many wounds. _sigh _I'm glad he's staying here instead of with that wench. Ritsuka..._ Soubi admired his patient's bare chest and arms. Ritsuka kept trying to curl over onto one side, but Soubi needed him to lie flat on his back so he could dress his wounds properly.

"Grrr, Ritsuka stopped moving" Soubi softly growled growing annoyed.

Ritsuka continued to fidget unconsciously. Soubi couldn't hold him down right with just his hands. _God Ritsuka you fidget way too much. How am I supposed to...I know... I'll just have to..._ And Soubi sat on Ritsuka hips with his arms at his side. This held Ritsuka completely still, even though his fidgeting was only weak motions to curl up on his side. Ritsuka only made little movements in his sleep, now. _Jeez if anyone walked in here it would look very odd for me to be straddling him like this. But then they would understand considering I'm continuing to dress his wounds, _Soubi thought while doing so. He couldn't help but caress the cuts and scrapes with sorrow in his eyes. _Poor Ritsuka. I promise I'll never hurt you like this. I'll only hurt you for pleasure, and believe me it won't be too bad and you will undoubtedly like it. You will like it very very very much._

Soubi swept up Ritsuka's hair to uncover his collarbone, which had endured a series of scrapes that were luckily not too bad. Checking just to make sure they didn't need bandages anymore, Soubi touched one of the small welts. At this, Ritsuka moaned softly in his sleep. A bit startled and amused a smug grin crossed Soubi's face. It was an accident that Soubi couldn't contain his need to kiss the boy's pale neck. Though, it was an accident he didn't regret.

Soubi sat up still on Ritsuka and let the boy's hair fall gently back into place. Shifting, Soubi let up Ritsuka's arms from their hold between his own hips and Soubi's legs. Just as his arms were freed, Ritsuka opened his eyes and smiled smugly, startling Soubi.

"So, how long had you been straddling me before you kissed my neck and stuff?" Ritsuka asked in his newly acquired semi-deep voice.

Soubi looked at him confused, "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Frustrated, Ritsuka burrowed his eyebrows, "But weren't you just touching and kissing my neck?" Before he could finish in an even volume, Soubi bent over and held Ritsuka's chin up a bit, kissing his neck.

"You-mean-this?" Soubi asked between his gentle but lusty kisses. Ritsuka moaned softly and purred, wanting this to continue. Getting the reaction he wanted, Soubi nibbled the boy's neck.

"Ow! Soubi are you biting me?" Ritsuka asked fidgeting a bit under is fighter unit's lips.

"Oh Ritsuka does it really hurt so much?" Soubi asked rhetorically, letting his breath caress his lover's soft and sensitive neck. "Take a breath and relax. Believe me, you'll notice it brings more pleasure than pain. Though pain can be very pleasuring too." he continued suggestively.

Ritsuka took Soubi's advice and took in a deep breath, relaxing him a bit. He felt the nibbling on his neck continue. To Ritsuka's surprise, Soubi was right. The nibbling and kissing really _did_ make him feel good. Each touch sent a gentle shock of pleasure through his body. Now, each part of him that touched Soubi was more sensitive than ever, gaining him much, much pleasure.

Ritsuka moaned, placing his arms around Soubi. Just as he thought, _oh I hope this never ends... Soubi is so good at this..._ and moaned; Soubi stopped kissing his collarbone and neck.

"Soubi, why did you stop?" he asked in his lust-filled semi-deep voice.

"You are simply not in the right shape to continue. Kissing would be fine, but I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from more. The 'more' is what you are not in good-enough shape for." Soubi replied kissing Ritsuka's forehead, the closest thing to the lips that had not yet met with his own.

Just as Soubi began to dismount his potion on Ritsuka he called, "Soubi! Wait!" Soubi stopped and looked at the source of the voice. Ritsuka quickly pulled Soubi into a kiss, by the neck of his shirt. _Whoa! Who knew Ritsuka-kun had that much strength? He pulled me down without any effort at all! And to add, he's a great kisser! He better had not been kissing anybody else, that damn kitten! _Soubi laughed to himself at that last thought.

Ritsuka's tongue begged for entrance, as Soubi's usually did. Soubi did not like this, but submitted anyway. Dominating was what Soubi loved doing the best with Ritsuka, the boy was just to small and fragile.

Soubi's experienced tongue took over, feeling out every bit of Ritsuka's sweet mouth. With each of Ritsuka's purrs the lovers' lust and need to be closer amplified.

Soubi traced Ritsuka's cheek and jaw before tilting up his head trailing nibbling kisses along his jaw, neck, and collarbone.

Ritsuka's wounds were mere nothing compared to the sensations Soubi's lips and teeth were sending him. Moaning, Ritsuka blushed feeling himself harden as well as his partner. The newly commenced grinding of the pair's hips only heightened the intensity of their pleasure. Moans even escaped from Soubi's lips as Ritsuka unknowingly traced the contours of his back.

Abruptly, Soubi got off of Ritsuka leaving the boy whimpering for more.

"Ritsuka. You're hungry and need to rest. I'll be back with something to eat." Soubi spoke before exiting the bedroom too quick for Ritsuka to say anything.

_Damn Soubi. Why did he get up so suddenly? He was feeling just as much pleasure as I was... why did he leave? What a jerk!_

"IDIOT!" Ritsuka yelled compulsively after his new roomie.

--------------------------

Soubi later returned with dinner to a sleeping Ritsuka. He'd taken another of Soubi's shirts and instead of wearing it he'd cuddled up with it and fell asleep. _Aw, how adorable, he really missed me, _Soubi thought. He grinned and woke the boy to eat a through fairly silent meal. With a kiss on the head and a peck on the cheek, this un-average duo went to sleep.

---------------------------

**REVIEW! THANKS FOR YOUR TIME AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**I hope to have a new chapter up again by tomorrow. I think it will be one of _lemony goodness_! So take care and stay tuned for what I think will be a four or five chapter fic. Kay?! **

**PEACE, LOVE, AND REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD GO ROUND!**


	3. READ ASAP!

OK!!...well err GAH DONT HATE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuz of the major hiatus that i didnt announce...OOPS!

errr...umm...well lets see.

dont hate. READ!!!

Im am ACTUALLY going 2 finish this asap! with the lemony goodness I promised...but...well im kinda...lets just say if you have any kinky ass ideas or wutever, private message me kay?!?!?! the next chappie is pure lemoniness i dont have the drive to think through all the plottnes...maybe in the future...or if anyone wants to remake my story go for it. permission right here. just credit me as missviscious or something.

anywho. CHAPPIE IDEAS NEEDED! MESSAGE ME!

ok. I LOVE YOU!!!

-gooday

oh and if anyone has ideas that are too smutty? for ill write the smutty version but just post a toned down version on here. if its available...meaning i actually wrote it...ill make sure to remind you guys that if you want it, private message me and ill send it to you EMAIL in a file or something of the sort.


End file.
